Bilang Cinta
by Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux
Summary: bilang cinta itu tidak mudah, karena aku harus sanggup menerima semua jawabanmu. aku melakukan ini agar kau membalas pernyataanku. tapi apakah semua berjalan seperti yang ku mau, Ichigo?


_Ffn ini terinspirasi dari lagunya _**Bilang Cinta – Gamal Audrey Cantika**_. Buat yang sudah review ffn 'HITAM' author ucapkan banyak terimakasih sekaligus meminta maaf karena belum bisa mengupdate chapter dua dalam waktu dekat._

Disclaimer: Om Tite Kubo

Author: Orenji Angel

_**Bilang cinta itu tidak mudah~**_

Entah mengapa, kamar dengan nuansa putih itu terlihat sepi. Padahal penghuninya baru saja pulang kurang dari sejam yang lalu. Dapat terlihat ransel, jaket dan dasi yang hanya dilempar asal. Nampaknya si empunya kamar tengah berbaring dengan tatapan kosong ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

"_Kalau cinta harus diutarakan Kuchiki-san, dan penantianmu akan berakhir indah sepertiku!"_ suara gadis berambut orange panjang masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Gadis itu memang baru berbahagia, bayangkan saja. Penantian lamanya pada Ulquiorra Schiffer yang dingin itu. Akhirnya terbalas juga setelah menunggu dua tahun, berkat keberaniannya menyatakan perasaanya. Sejak saat itu, Inoue selalu memberi saran pada teman-temannya untuk menyatakan apa yang mereka rasa.

Tapi berbeda dengan gadis berkristal violet ini. Jangankan berniat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Meyakini perasaannya saja, sudah membuatnya bimbang. "Aarrgh!" dia mengerang pelan. Kemudian kepalanya ia benamkan di bantal putih yang amat lembut.

*ORENJIANGEL*

_**Sekarang atau tidak, g-a-c~**_

"Cobalah Hinamori-san!" Inoue mendorong tubuh mungil Hinamori keluar kelas.

Gadis berkristal violet itu hanya menatap kedua orang itu dari meja guru dengan nanar. Sungguh, ia takut jika Inoue akan melakukan hal seperti itu padanya jika Inoue tau pada siapa ia memendam rasa. Lalu, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum berbalik menuju kursinya.

Duk!

"E-eh, ma—maaf," gadis itu menunduk dalam sebagai permohonan maafnya pada lelaki didepannya. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengacak rambut gadis itu gemas.

"Tak apa Rukia!" ucap lelaki itu sebelum meninggalkan gadis bernama Rukia itu. Rukia berjalan gontai menuju bangkunya. Wajahnya masih panas akibat perlakuan lelaki berambut biru, yang tak lain adalah Grimmjow, ketua kelasnya.

"Arrrgh!" kembali, Rukia terlihat frustasi sehingga mengacak rambut hitam sebahu milikinya. Persetan jika ada yang melihat rambutnya berantakan, ia tak peduli. Semua ini— perasaan ini membuatnya muak.

Tapi tanpa Rukia ketahui, pemilik kristal Hazel yang duduk di bangku depannya melihatnya menyedihkan. Pemilik kristal hazel itu tersenyum lemah sebelum kembali memakai kacamata kotaknya dan melanjutkan membaca buku.

*ORENJIANGEL*

_**Untuk bilang cinta padamu ku berlatih seharian~**_

"Lihat aku, BAKA!" tinjuan yang cukup keras menghantam bahu pemilik kristal hazel itu.

"Hmm," sayangnya sang korban masih asyik dengan buku tebal miliknya.

Rukia paham, apa yang sahabatnya baca ini pastilah bukan buku picisan seperti novel. Ia tahu jelas bahwa buku itu adalah buku mahasiswa teknik elektronika seperti milik kakaknya. Sahabatnya ini memang amat berambius untuk masuk fakultas tersebut, sehingga sudah mempelajarinya terlebih dahulu.

"Ayolah Ichi, kau harus membantuku. Kali ini saja, aku mohon!" lirih Rukia pada pemilik kristal hazel itu.

Suaranya terdengar lemah, Rukia menekuk wajahnya dan duduk manis di samping Ichigo kerena merasa usahanya membujuk Ichigo sia-sia saja. Kini mereka tengah menikmati matahari sore di pinggir sungai. Merasa tak tega, melihat sahabatnya kecewa. Pemilik kristal hazel itu menutup bukunya dan berfokus mendengarkan sahabat mungilnya ini.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucap pemilik kristal hazel malas. Senyum merekah tersungging di bibir manis Rukia. Entah reflek atau apa, Rukia memeluk lengan sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Terimakasih Ichigo!" Rukia berdiri di depan tubuh Ichigo. "menurutmu, aku harus seperti apa? koreksi yaa!" ucap Rukia penuh semangat. Walaupun malas, Ichigo meladeni dan menjawab semua pertanyaan Rukia. Tapi, berulangkali gadis itu mencoba, hasilnya sama saja.

*ORENJIANGEL*

"A-aku,"

"Gugup sekali, ULANGI!" lelaki itu sedikit membentak.

"Aku kan belum bicara penuh!"

"Baiklah," jawab lelaki itu malas.

"A-AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

"Salah, masih gugup," ucap lelaki itu datar.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Terus? Kau hanya akan berkata seperti itu?"

"Ya-ya, memangnya harus berkata apa lagi? Bukankah dengan begitu dia akan langsung memberi tahuku mengenai apa yang dia rasakan juga?" tanya Rukia dengan kening berkerut.

"Lelaki bukanlah seorang pembaca pikiran seperti wanita, midget. Kau harus menanyakan perasaannya padamu!" Ichigo menyubit gemas hidung mungil Rukia.

"Haah! Ribet! Dari tadi kau hanya mengatakan salah dan mengoreksiku! Seharusnya kau memberikanku CONTOH! Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang Ichi~" ucap Rukia kesal pada Ichigo seraya berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum mengejar Rukia.

*ORENJIANGEL*

_**Habiskan waktu lihat diriku di kaca  
Melatih untaian kata demi kata  
Mana yang tepat, mana yang membuat  
Kau yakin 100 persen menerima cinta~**_

"A-aku mencintaim-mu!" bibir manisnya ia tekuk kembali. "Ah! Wajahnya aneh!" makinya kepada dirinya sendiri. cermin berukuran 2 meter itu kembali ia maki, tentunya bukan bermaksud memaki cermin indah ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang kurang dari seorang Kuchiki sepertinya? **Uang?**_ Hanya menunjuk, barang itu akan menjadi milikmu! _**Wajah?**_ Hey, kuchiki tak ada yang terlahir buruk rupa! _**Otak?**_ Keh, Karakura high School adalah sekolah terbaik bung! _Lalu apa yang membuat gadis berparas manis ini frustasi berulang kali?

"Aku cinta kamu," wajahnya terlihat cukup aneh dengan senyum yang terlalu merekah memamerkan setiap deret gigi putihnya. Kepalanya menggeleng.

"Aku cinta kamuu," bibirnya terlalu ia majukan seperti hendak mencium. Ah— wajahnya memerah. Keh, karena ulahnya sendiri sepertinya dia memikirkan hal aneh-aneh.

"Aku, cinta kamu," suara indahnya ia buat semanja mungkin, puppy eyes andalannya ia gunakan. "ah payah, itu bukan aku," ucapnya lemas.

Tak terasa hampir dua belas jam sudah ia berlatih, beruntung ia memiliki maid-maid yang baik hati yang mengantarkan makan siang ke dalam kamarnya. Sayang, walaupun sudah berusaha sekeras itu. Menurutnya, belum ada satupun gayanya yang baginya pas. Dia merebahkan badannya ke kasur empuk miliknya yang memang berada di belakang dirinya. Hari ini sangat melelahkan, hanya berlatih mengucapkan _kata cinta_, sangat melelahkan.

*ORENJIANGEL*

_**Kamulah cinta pertama pertama  
Sudah terpendam lama~**_

"Cinta pertama itu apa Ichi?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo yang tengah sibuk mengetik laporan di laptopnya. Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di atap sekolah. Atap adalah tempat mereka berdua bertukar cerita dengan bebas. Karena, tak ada satupun siswa/i Karakura High School yang mau terus menerus diterpa angin yang cukup kencang seperti di atas sini.

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah, dananya habis satu juta yen. Berarti masih sisa—"

"ICHI!" bentak Rukia. Rukia mencengkram erat lengan kanan Ichigo. Matanya seolah menyuruh Ichigo menjawab pertanyaannya. Entah kenapa belakangan ini, sahabatnya sangat menjengkelkan untuk Rukia.

"Iya iya, cinta pertama itu adalah rasa yang suka atau mengagumi yang pertama sekali pada orang lain. Biasanya, perasaannya adalah ingin memiliki." Jawab Ichigo tanpa berpaling dari laptop putihnya. Rukia hanya menjawab dengan beroh panjang.

*ORENJIANGEL*

"Mendapatkan cinta pertama sepertinya asik ya," anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek itu memecah keheningan para gadis yang tengah berkumpul di meja Rukia secara tak terencana.

"Kau benar Arisawa-san! Tanya saja pada Hinamori-san!" Inoue tersenyum merekah. Pandangannya yang semula pada Arisawa Tatsuki beralih pada Hinamori Momo. Wajah hinamori memerah menahan malu. Wajahnya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam.

"Wah, Hinamori-san ternyata sudah besar! Apakah dengan Toushiro 12-4?" Matsumoto Rangiku menepuk pelan punggung hinamori. Hinamori membalas dengan senyuman manis yang terukir diwajahnya. "berarti tinggal Tatsuki dan Rukia yang jomblo~" goda Matsumoto.

"Loh? Memangnya Nell sudah ada yang punya?" Inoue yang biasanya tahu semua seluk-beluk gossip di sekolah terpaku sendiri. Nada bicaranya penuh dengan keingintahuan.

"Enggak kok!" Arisawa membantah cepat, membuat seluruh pandangan para gadis kini teralih padanya. Sadar apa yang baru ia ucapkan, Arisawa dengan cepat menepuk keningnya

'Sial,' umpatnya pelan. Sayangnya suara sehalus itu dapat diproses oleh telinga seorang Kuchiki. Sontak saja, hal yang terjadi pada Arisawa kini. Membuatnya tambah takut untuk bercerita pada teman-temannya ini.

"Khukhu, apakah Abarai-san Arisawa~" Inoue menggoda Arisawa. Sepertinya ia telah lupa dengan pertanyaannya tadi yang tak digubris oleh siapapun.

Rangiku dan yang lain tertawa geli. Tapi sepertinya mereka semua tak sadar, sekarang pandangan Rukia horor. Ia tak dapat membayangkan, akan seperti apa dirinya jika mereka tahu siapa orang yang berhasil menguasai pemilik kristal violet itu. Ia tak dapat membayangkan betapa malunya!

"Bu-bukan! Lihatlah Kuchiki! Bukankah dia setiap hari pulang dan mengobrol bersama dengan kurosaki-san kan?" Arisawa membuat pembelaan diri dengan mengkambinghitamkan Rukia.

"Eh? Kok aku?" tunjuk Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Hey, ayolah dia dan Ichigo hanyalah sahabat kecil! Semua orang di sekolah ini pun tahu!

"Eh iya, Kuchiki-san! Aku kemarin melihatmu mengobrol berdua dengan si cupu Kurosaki itu!" Nelliel yang dari tadi hanya diam angkat bicara. "kalian terlihat sangat serius, dan aku melihat kau memeluk lengan Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hey, aku dan Ichigo hanya sekedar sahabat, kalian apa apaan sih?" Rukia tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan Nelliel. Rukia sebenarnya ingin membela Ichigo yang Nelliel sebut cupu, tapi apa daya. Nyawanya sendiri kali ini lebih penting dari pada citra sahabat kecilnya.

"Yakin kah? Atau kau belum menyadari akan benih-benih perasaan itu Kuchiki-san?" tanya Inoue penuh selidik. Demi apapun, Rukia benci jika diselidik seperti ini. Apalagi karena sahabat kecilnya, tak pernah sedikit pun terlintas dalam pemikirannya untuk menyukai, mengagumi, bahkan mencintai sahabatnya itu. Dia hanya mencintai orang itu. Ya, orang itu. Orang yang sejak pertama masuk kelas 12-1 ini mengganggu otaknya.

*ORENJIANGEL*

_**Sekarangkah ataukah tidak sama sekali  
Harus berani, harus berani yeee~**_

"Yosh! Ganbatte!" Rukia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sekolahnya telah usai beberapa jam yang lalu. Selepas bell pulang berbunyi, ia bergegas menuju atap sekolah untuk berlatih. Tapi sangat di sayangkan, entah mengapa si rambut jeruk bergegas pulang dan tak menemaninya berlatih di atap.

Dengan hati hati, kaki mungilnya menuruni tangga satu per satu. Berharap, orang itu dapat membuka hati untuknya. Kini ia rasa cukup semua latihannya, ia akan menyatakannya!

Rasa kehati-hatian itu ternyata membuat Rukia sangat bersemangat. Ia bergegas mencari orang yang sangat ia ingin temui hari ini. Orang yang membuatnya sulit tertidur beberapa malam ini. Lari kecilnya terhenti saat dirinya terpaku dengan sosok yang memunggungi dirinya.

*ORENJIANGEL*

_**Bilang cinta itu tidak mudah**_  
_**Ku malu teramat malu  
Untuk bilang cinta padamu  
Ku berlatih seharian~**_

_Flashback_

Lelaki berambut biru langit itu berjalan kesana kemari dengan menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat kacau. Berulangkali dia mengacak rambutnya yang mempesona. Akhirnya dia duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Mulutnya membuka.

"Aku- ah! Maukah kau menjadi- ah!" lagi, rambut biru langit itu ia acak. Entah mengapa, wajahnya terlihat aneh sekarang.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini sih?!" tubuhnya yang atletis ia senderkan ke bangku taman tersebut. matanya yang indah ia pejamkan, ia merasakan angin sore meniupkan rambutnya dan menggelitik lehernya.

Pluk!

"Minumlah, kau tampak buruk!" lelaki berkacamata duduk di sebelahnya sambil meminum jus kalengannya. Si rambut biru membuka sedikit matanya kemudian melihat temannya acuh. Dia menggenggam minuman kalengan hangat yang tadi temannya lemparkan ke perutnya. Kemudian dengan enggan, dia meminumnya juga.

"Ichigo, aku harus bagaimana? Aku kacau," lirihnya.

"Lalu?" lelaki berkacamata itu meletakkan minumannya dan membuka tasnya.

"Kenapa sangat sulit Ichigo, aku sudah mencobanya. Dan saat aku bertemu dengannya aku malah malu dan menjauhinya!" lelaki berkacamata itu tertawa renyah.

"Aku tak menyangka, seorang Grimmjow yang terkenal dingin bisa malu juga!" lelaki itu menepuk bahu si rambut biru.

"Ichigo, kau ini seperti bukan remaja saja. Ayolah, aku sebagai lelaki harus bisa mengungkapkan! Lagi pula ini pertama kalinya di hidupku baka!" lelaki berambut biru itu memukul bahu temannya cukup keras. Jelas dia tak suka jika ichigo menertawainya seolah ia adalah bocah yang sangat aneh!

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Aku sarankan, Tembak dia esok pagi, udara pagi sangatlah bagus. Jika kau ditolak juga, udara pagi akan sedikit mengurangi bebanmu!" tutur Ichigo santai sambil menerawang. Kemudian dia tertawa renyah.

"Baka kau! Jangan sampai aku ditolak!" Grimmjow melempar sampah minuman kalengan itu ke dalam tempat sampah penuh emosi.

_End of Flashback_

*ORENJIAGEL*

_**Ini tidak mudah, takkan pernah jadi mudah  
Sampai kapanpun kau tunggu takkan menjadi mudah ~**_

Langkah kaki mungilnya ia percepat menuju tempat sang pujaan hati berada. Semangat yang membara membuat rasa malunya sedikit tersingkir sehingga dia berani menghampiri orang itu.

"Hai," Rukia menyapa orang itu dengan kikuk. Orang itu berbalik badan, kini kristal biru itu bertemu dangan violet. Nafasnya yang sedikit terengah ia redam, sampai suaranya kenmbali normal.

"Eh kau Rukia, mana Ichigo?" tanya orang berambut biru itu.

"Entahlah, dia pulang lebih dulu." Ucap Rukia seraya menunduk. Bukan karena sedih Ichigo meninggalkannya, tapi malu melihat lawan bicaranya yang sangat mempesona akibat ulah cahaya sang mentari sore.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sedih, mari ku temani. Aku juga sedang menunggu seseorang," lelaki berambut biru itu tersenyum mempesona. Walaupun terkadang dia terlihat menakutkan, entah kenapa sekarang terlihat jauh berbeda. Rukia hanya mengangguk menjawab ajakan orang itu tanpa banyak bertanya.

Mereka berjalan dan duduk di pinggir lapangan sekolah terlihat sangat sepi. Hanya tersisa beberapa anak basket yang masih setia berlatih. Lelaki biru itu terlihat sangat serius menonton latihan basket.'Sekarangkah?' Rukia membatin.

"Grimm," lirih Rukia. Gadis itu memutar badannya sembilan puluh derajat ke kanan untuk melihat lawan bicaranya. Sang lawan bicara kini juga menatapnya, alisnya terangkat tanda kebingungan.

"Aku— _ayolah Rukia beranikan dirimu!_— aku—" tadi Rukia sempat terdiam. Membuat pemilik kristal biru itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku menyukaimu Grimmjow," akhirnya tiga kata itu lolos juga dari bibir mungilnya. Wajah Rukia memanas menahan malu. Beruntung Rukia tengah menunduk, Grimmjow nampak kaget dengan pernyataan Rukia barusan. Awalnya dia hanya menganggap Rukia bercanda, tapi reaksi seperti ini. Rukia sangat serius.

Grmimjow menghela nafasnya lemah. Dia menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang tak gatal. Rukia masih menunduk, sepertinya ia menunggu jawaban Grimmjow. Grimmjow menepuk bahu kanan Rukia pelan. Tatapannya melembut.

"Aku menyayangimu Rukia," ucap Grimmjow sambil tersenyum selembut mungkin. Binar-binar di mata sang Kuchiki muda kini terlihat. Rukia tersenyum bahagia mendengar penuturan Grimmjow.

"Tapi,tapi hanya sebagai adik. Tak lebih," Pandangan Rukia kosong, hatinya mencelos. Grimmjow kembali tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Rukia.

"Grimmy!" teriakan nyaring itu sukses membuat kedua insan ini menengok ke arah seorang gadis cantik berambut hijau berlari menghampiri mereka. Grimmjow pun melepas tangannya yang berada di puncak kepala Rukia.

"Eh ada Rukia, kebetulan sekali," gadis itu tersenyum manis. Ia bergantian menatap Rukia dan Grimmjow. Kemudian dia memilih duduk di samping Grimmjow.

"Rukia, kau tadi dengar berita dari mastumoto kan? Ini dia pacarku, memang baru sih, tadi pagi-pagi sekali ia menembakku di sini." Senyum manisnya merekah, kemudian dia mengamit lengan Grimmjow. Grimmjow tersenyum cerah ke gadis itu— Nell, kemudian tersenyum lemah pada Rukia.

'Kami-sama! Apakah aku harus tersenyum dan memberinya selamat?' Rukia membatin. Rukia menggeleng pelan sebelum tersenyum manis. Ayolah, seorang kuchiki harus pandai menyembunyikan emosi.

"Selamat ya Nell! Aku doakan kalian langgeng!" Rukia menyalami Nell dengan hangat, benar-benar bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa.

Grimmjow hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia terlihat tak tega pada gadis mungil itu, namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dia telah bersama Nell sejak sepuluh jam yang lalu karena sekarang pukul empat sore. Lagi pula, perasannya pada Rukia tak akan dan tak bisa berubah jika ia tak terlambat juga.

"Kau juga pak ketua kelas! Selamat ya, seharunya kau menraktir semua bawahanmu saat istirahat tadi," goda Rukia pada Grimmjow sambil memukul pelan lengan kiri Grimmjow. Grimmjow berpura-pura meringis kesakitan, dan membuat kedua perempuan di kanan dan kirinya tertawa renyah.

"Uangku bisa habis menraktir anak kelas kita Rukia, kau kan tahu bagaimana selera makan semua anak jika mendengar kata **Traktir**," ucap Grimmjow dengan penekanan. Mereka semua terlihat tertawa kembali.

*ORENJIANGEL*

_**Kan ku katakan cinta, kan ku katakan cinta  
Kan ku coba, ku pasti bisa**_

Bilang cinta itu tidak mudah  
Ku malu teramat malu  
Untuk bilang cinta padamu  
Ku berlatih seharian~  


"Hiks," air mata terus terjatuh. Gadis itu terduduk menangis di pinggir sungai, sendirian. Seragam sekolahnya belum berganti, pertanda ia langsung menuju tempat ini selepas _pernyataan cinta_nya. Batu batu disekeliling sungai ia lempar untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya.

"Hei midget, pakai!" sebuah kain hangat melayang dan jatuh tepat di kepalanya. Gadis itu masih acuh pada orang yang menegurnya.

"Pakai baka, sekarang akhir november. Ayahmu nanti akan memarahiku kalau kau sakit," sayang, yang diajak bicara masih tak bergeming.

"Nanti ayahmu yang killer itu akan berkata, _Aku sudah percaya kau bisa menjaga anakku. Tapi kau malah membuatnya sakit! Awas kau Kurosaki! Akan ku habisi kau!_ Dan mungkin setelah mengantarmu pulang, aku hanya tinggal nama~"

Gadis itu tetap tak bergeming. Lelaki ini mengerutkan alisnya, baginya ucapan tadi sangatlah lucu. Baiklah, dia mengerti. Mungkin ucapannya terlalu berat untuk gadis yang sedang bersedih ini. Dengan hati-hati, ia berjongkok di depan gadis ini, menyamakan tubuhnya dan membungkus tubuh mungil gadis ini dengan kain hangat tadi.

Gadis ini mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk, mencoba memastikan siapa yang mengganggu kesendiriannya. Terlihat, seorang lelaki berkacamata dengan rambut oranye. Memakai jaket coklat tua yang tak dikancing dan kaos putih polos yang di masukkan ke celana jeans hitam. Sepertinya lelaki ini memang sengaja datang membawakannya kain hangat yang tak lain adalah jaket. Karena, merasa jaraknya dan lelaki itu cukup dekat. Tanpa basa-basi, gadis ini berhambur dalam pelukan lelaki kacamata itu.

Tangisannya kembali pecah di dada lelaki oranye itu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya seiring derasnya airmata yang membasahi pipinya. Dengan lembut lelaki itu membelai rambut hitam sebahu sang gadis dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya, ia gunakan untuk membalas pelukan gadis yang tengah patah hati ini.

"Aku gagal," paraunya saat ia merasa airmatanya sudah habis. Gadis itu kini menjauh dari dekapan sang lelaki. Lelaki itu mengusap air mata sang gadis dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau tak pernah gagal," lelaki itu tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi aku—"

"Sudahlah, eh kau mau membantuku?" lelaki itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Membantu apa?" gadis itu memakai jaket pemberian lelaki oranye itu. Sepertinya, jaket itu memang jaket lelaki. Ukurannya sangat besar untuk Rukia sampai sampai lutut gadis itu tertutupi oleh jaket ini.

"Katanya kau mau aku contohkan mengucapkan cinta, aku akan mencontohkannya padamu. Kebetulan aku sedang menyukai seseorang!" ucap lelaki oranye itu penuh semangat. 'kami-sama, ada apa ini, kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya aneh mendengarnya menyukai orang lain?' batin rukia.

"Baiklah," jawab gadis ini malas.

"Pacaran yuk!" lelaki itu tersenyum lebar pada gadis ini.

"E-eh?" seketika wajah Rukia memerah. Ichigo terlihat serius dengan tanganya yang besar terulur padanya.

"Hei midget, kubilang ini HANYA latihan. Dan wajahmu malah memerah seperti itu. Apa jangan-jangan kau memang suka padaku?" Ichigo menyeringai.

"Jelas TIDAK!" Rukia menggeleng dengan mantap walaupun, wajahnya terlihat tak yakin dengan pernyataanya barusan.

"Baiklah, Jadi pacarku atau akan ku makan kau!" Ichigo berusaha membuat wajah konyol seperti seekor hewan yang tengah kelaparan.

"Baka! Kau pasti ditampar jika seperti itu!" gadis ini tertawa lepas. Sungguh konyol sahabatnya itu. Entah mengapa, mendengar penuturan gadis ini sang lelaki pun ikut tertawa renyah. Rasa lega terlihat dari raut wajah lelaki itu saat melihat sang gadis bahagia.

"Oke, oke, aku akan serius. tapi kau harus menjawabnya!" perintah lelaki itu.

"Eh? Kok gitu?" kening sang gadis berkerut penuh tanda tanya.

"Latihan diterima, kau harus memberikan jawaban ya!" ucap lelaki itu sembari mencubit gemas pipi gadis ini.

"Kalau kau ternyata di tolak?" gadis ini berusaha mengintimidasi lelaki itu.

"Aku akan memakannya!" Tegas Ichigo yang membuat Rukia bergidik ngeri.

"Aku bercanda midget, setidaknya aku harus berlatih kalau diterima biar tak memalukan Rukia," lelaki itu memelas pada gadis ini –Rukia.

"Baiklah, baiklah, berhubung aku baik. Aku akan membantumu!" Rukia tersenyum cerah dan bersimpuh sempurna di depan lelaki yang kini mengikutinya bersimpuh.

"Aku, mencintai mu. Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku?"

"Terlalu datar baka, kau harus lebih berperasaan Ichi!" seru Rukia semangat.

"Hm, Hm," lelaki itu— Ichigo mengangguk paham. "aku mencintaimu, maukah menjadi pasanganku?" Ichigo tersenyum manis. Rukia yang melihatnya jadi ikut tersenyum cerah.

"Baguuus!" Rukia mengacunggkan kedua ibu jarinya di depan wajah Ichigo.

"Jawabannya! Haduuuh! Jangan lupa!" Ichigo terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan Rukia.

"Ma-maaf, ulangi lagi!" Rukia tersenyum tak berdosa.

"Aku, mencintaimu segenap hatiku. Mau kah kau menjadi pasanganku?" Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"A-aku ma-u," ucap Rukia terbata melihat wajah dan sikap Ichigo yang sangat serius.

"Penuh perasaan Rukia! Ayolah, katanya kau mau membantuku!" Ichigo mulai frustasi dengan sikap Rukia. Entah kenapa dia jadi seperti ini.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi! Jangan sedih Ichi," Rukia khawatir dengan expresi yang sangat drastis berubah pada sahabatnya ini. Tiba tiba saja, Ichigo membelai rambutnya dan menggenggam tangannya kembali.

"Dari awal bertemu, aku merasa ada yang aneh jika di dekatmu. Aku merasa lebih bahagia bersamamu. Aku merasa ingin selalu bersamamu, disampingmu dan menjagamu. Dan sepertinya, untuk mewujudkan semua itu. aku ingin kau menjadi pendampingku, dari sekarang sampai selamanya. Karena ku rasa kau adalah cinta sejatiku dan cinta pertamaku. Walaupun aku tahu, kau masih mencintai Grimmjow. Akan kubuat kau mencintaiku seutuhnya seiring berjalannya waktu."

"Aku, juga diam-diam mengagumimu. Aku nyaman dan bahagia saat di dekatmu, aku ingin kau yang selalu ada untukku. Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasa. Aku tunggu cara-caramu untuk meyakinkan aku agar benar-benar bisa mencintaimu segenap hatiku dan melupakan Grimmjow. Aku mau menjadi pemdampingmu."

Sepertinya, ucapan Ichigo yang terlihat sangat serius membuat Rukia terhipnotis. Buktinya, kata demi kata terlontar indah dari bibir mungilnya. Sayang, tatapan lekat kedua kristal hazel dan violet itu terpisah karena ulah Ichigo yang seperti tanpa dosa.

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan!" dengan cepat tangan Ichigo terlepas dari Rukia. Rukia terlihat kikuk sendiri dan masih meruntuki apa yang keluar dari bibirnya tadi.

"Terimakasih Rukia!" Ichigo berdiri dari duduknya dan menggendong tas Rukia. "Kalau begitu aku tak perlu menyatakan cinta!"

"Eh?!" Rukia terlihat kaget. "apa-apaan kau! Aku sudah meracau seperti tadi dan kau tak jadi menyatakan cintamu!" Rukia sedikit memekik. Rukia berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap menendang orang yang telah mempermainkannya.

"Karena aku telah menyatakannya," CUP! "pasti itu yang pertama, terimakasih banyak ya kasihku! Karena besok libur, kutunggu kau jam sembilan di Karakura Land. Tak ada kata terlambat untuk kencan pertama kita! Ja!" Ichigo langsung berlari usai berucap dan emm, sepertinya mencuri sesuatu.

Rukia's POV

"_**Karena aku telah menyatakannya," CUP! "pasti itu yang pertama, terimakasih banyak ya kasihku! Kutunggu kau jam sembilan di Karakura Land. Tak ada kata terlambat untuk kencan pertama kita! Ja!"**_

Sebentar, _**"Karena aku telah menyatakannya,"**_berarti yang tadi itu serius?

_**CUP!**_ Di-dia! Aku meraba bibirku sendiri. memastikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. DASAR JERUK BODOH! AARGH! Semoga ini mimpi!

"_**pasti itu yang pertama, terimakasih banyak ya kasihku! Karena besok libur, kutunggu kau jam sembilan di Karakura Land. Tak ada kata terlambat untuk kencan pertama kita! Ja!"**_

"_**pasti itu yang pertama," **_Pertama? Sial, kenapa dia bisa tahu? Ohya kami-sama, dia orang yang sangat mengenalku!

"_**terimakasih banyak ya kasihku! " **_Terimakasih? kasihku? Hey! Ucapan itu tak serius! dan aku sendiri tak menyadarinya!

"_**Karena besok libur,kutunggu kau jam sembilan di Karakura Land." **_Karakura Land? Seenaknya saja membuat keputusan! Otoriter sekali! Dasar jeruk!

"_**Tak ada kata terlambat untuk kencan pertama kita! " **_Kencan pertama? Siapa yang akan berkencaaaan!

"_**Ja!" **_Ja?

End of Rukia POV

"BAKA MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriakan itu meluncur mulus dari bibir seorang Kuchiki yang sekarang sudah tak peduli pada semua etika Kuchiki. Sayang, yang diteriaki sudah berlari jauh sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

END

EPILOGUE

**From: Rukia**

**Terimakasih untuk tas yang kau antar 07.42 p.m.**

**From: Ichigo**

**Yo, kembali. Udah jadi tugas cowo buat bantuin cewenya 07.45 p.m.**

**From: Rukia**

_**Cewenya**_**? Sejak kapan aku jadi cewe kamu, mikan? Itukan Cuma latihan! 08.15 p.m.**

**From: Ichigo**

**Sejak tadi, jangan mengelak. Tadi jawabanmu sangat tulus! aku dapat melihatnya! :p 08.17 p.m.**

**From: Rukia**

**Huh! Terserahlah! Aku mau tidur. Mimpi indah, mikan! 09.11 p.m.**

**From: Ichigo**

**Iya, mimpi indah juga midget! :D sampai jumpa jam 9, jangan lupa mimpiin aku! 09.14 p.m.**

Rukia tersenyum bahagia, ya. Walaupun terasa sangat cepat baginya, toh membuka hati pada sahabat kecilnya yang, ehm— Agak culun— bukan pilihan buruk.

*ORENJIANGEL*

**From: Rukia**

**Kau serius jam 9 ini baka?! **_**07.34 a.m.**_

Rukia baru selesai sarapan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Ia langsung bergegas menuju kamar, dan memainkan handphone slide putihnya. Badannya ia rebahkan, untuk mencari posisi nyaman. Ia selalu melakukan hal ini saat _SMS_an dengan Ichigo.

**From: Ichigo**

**Seriuslah! Jangan telat ya putriku! **_**07.44 a.m.**_

Rukia tersenyum tipis sebelum bangkit dari kasurnya.

**From: Rukia**

**Gombal kau! 08.00 a.m.**

Entah reflek atau apa, Rukia kini sedang sibuk memilih pakaian. Sepertinya ia lupa akan rasa marahnya pada Ichigo. Atau dia sudah terbawa suasana?

**From: Ichigo**

**Kau dimana? Aku di bangku taman! 08.55 a.m.**

Rukia mempercepat langkahnya menuju halaman depan Karakura Land. Mencari sosok kacamata, rembut oranye dan buku yang selalu ada ditangannya.

**From: Rukia**

**Aku tak menemukan lelaki berkacamata yang sedang membaca buku dangan rambut oranye menyala! 08.59 a.m.**

Rukia terlihat gelisah dengan keadaan ini. Ichigo yang hilang dan terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia sempat befikiran akan pulang kembali sebelum menemukan seseorang yang terlihat familiar.

Lelaki yang memakai kemeja hitam bergaris putih terlihat tengah sibuk dengan handphone hitamnya. Lelaki itu tak memakai kacamata, dan tak membawa tas seperti Rukia. Earphone putih dengan manis bertengger dikedua telinganya. Lelaki itu juga memakai celana jeans hitam dan sepatu tali putih.

Gayanya begitu mempesona, terlihat seperti seorang eksekutif muda. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Rukia menyadari siapa yang berjarak dua meter darinya. Mungkin merasa dirinya diperhatikan, lelaki itu mencari orang yang meliatnya. Saat kristal violet bertemu kristal hazel, sang pemilik hazel tersenyum lembut.

"Rukia!" teriakan dari pemilik hazel itu menyadarkan lamunannya. Ia tersipu malu, Ichigo terlihat sangat sempurna. Ichigo tak terlihat culun sediktipun, malah ia terlihat lebih tamapan dibandingkan dengan Grimmjow. Seperti itulah yang tergambarkan di wajah manis seorang Rukia Kuchiki. Ia dapat melihat Ichigo berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Ayo!" Ichigo menggenggam erat jemari Rukia. "kau cantik," puji Ichigo sambil berjalan. Rukia yang semula menurut saja, kini menyadari pujian menggelikan yang baru saja dilontarkan untuknya.

"Aku tak suka kau gombali! Kejar aku kalau bisa! Wee," Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ichigo sebelum berlari dari lelaki yang sempat membuatnya berdecak kagum.

"Awas saja jika tertangkap, aku akan membuatmu lebih _innocent_ dari kemarin RUKIA!" teriak Ichigo sambil melepas _earphone_. Ichigo memasukkan _earphone_-nya ke dalam saku celananya dan menyeringai sebelum berlari mengejar gadisnya.

_**ORENJI AGEL / RYOMA RYAN- Le Renard Roux**_


End file.
